Of adoration and abhorrence
by Flowing Tears
Summary: On hold. It all begins with a traditional Egyptian wedding. All would be great if the bride didn't hate the groom so much. Atem/Seth for now. First Mpreg, Yaoi, One-sided love. Chapter three Lemon.
1. Of adoration

Title: Of adoration and abhorrence

Summary: It all begins with a traditional Egyptian wedding. All would be great if the bride didn't hate the groom so much. Atem/Seth for now. Mpreg, Yaoi, One-sided love

Genre: Romance/Angst

**Rating and Warning**: M Prideshipping, Yaoi (Boy/Boy love) One of those men getting pregnant. (The fuck?) Swearing, violence, people dying. More if I can think of it.

Disclaimer: How do I keep forgetting these things!? I do not own anything Yu-Gi-Oh related.

A/N: First Mpreg! This feels so weird… I'll continue if there is enough support, so click the review button at the end and tell me what you think. Chapters will get longer if I do update. Whoo!

…--- Chapter one ---…

For all the important roles religion plays in ancient Egyptian life, there is one place it has no role at all. The Egyptian marriage. There wasn't even a civil ceremony. Rather, marriage simply took place when two young people decided to move in together. Usually the bride would move in with her husband, and start a common household. But that doesn't mean that marriage was not taken seriously.

Especially when it was the ruling Pharaoh, God of all Egypt, who was to be married to a young priest able to give him the children everyone rejoiced he would give birth to.

Pharaoh Atem was beyond content. Only two weeks ago the last of battle remnants were cleaned or disposed of, the dead were buried and life began anew. It had been three months ago the battles ended, three months ago the high priest of the land of dragon had attacked the kingdom in a final and desperate attempt to overthrow the king. Three months ago that same priest became his, as a peace offering of good will. Receiving the high priest as his bride had been the best day of his life. Until today that is.

Love and affection were indeed a part of the Egyptian marriage, and our bride could expect to be loved and respected by the soon to be husband.

The young king turns his head to watch his bride, his priest, and now his 'wife' in the most literal of senses. The brunet glares hard at the golden plate in front of him, refusing to eat. His blue eyes, deep pools of emotion rarely move from the plate, refusing to look at anyone. Those blue eyes, those beautiful blues the Pharaoh had fallen in love with only months ago.

One of the expectations of the ancient Egyptian marriage was the bringing forth of children. Sometimes there would be a trial marriage for a year to see if pregnancy would occur. Seth, a priest from the land of dragon and one of the rarest in his kind. In a land ruled by Gods, where magic is as real as the dragons crossing the sky and the damned alive and fighting, anything was possible. One year he thought to himself. If he could refrain from becoming pregnant and deny his husband what he desired most of him, he could be released. Released and returned to a life as a priest at the temple he called his home. He dreads the bed he was to sleep in tonight.

He dreads the many attempts at conceiving that are to come. He knows of his husband's affection, how much the man loves him, claims to love him. Atem had attempted to court him many a time, had attempted to capture his attention and heart many a time, but all he captured was his hand in marriage.

The worst part of this all was that it was _that_ which had been enough. He can feel the happiness coming from the young king, the pride, the grace and glory he basks in whenever a person Seth cares nothing for congratulates him with this marriage, with his beautiful wife and blessings for many children that were soon to follow.

The day of the marriage was really quite simple. The bride merely moved her, or in this case his belongings into the home of the husband. This, of course, is no common household and no common marriage. Ever since his defeat months ago Seth had lived in the temple of Kamoon, the water temple. From this night forth he was going to live in the palace of the Pharaoh, in his bed, in his arms.

So what does the bride wear? He wears a long skirt made of linen, hanging from his waist and hiding his long legs. There is a slid on either side running up all the way up to his waist. No other clothing to cover his chest. Seth himself had not owned any gold, silver of even lapis, he was adorned with the jewels of the royal family, of which he was now a part. The big necklace around his neck seems to gain weight the longer he carries it. The gold embedded with small stones of lapis hangs loosely from his neck, resting partially on his chest. The young bride strokes the item, annoyed once again at the matching cuffs on either wrist, the matching rings on four out of ten fingers and the manacles wrapped around his upper left arm.

In his own opinion, he whished he could just have grabbed his bag with whatever he owned, which hadn't been much to begin with, and just dressed 'down' for moving day.

Once more he fingers the necklace. His Pharaoh had chosen them, the young king Atem loved showering him with earthly possessions he cared even less about then his husband himself.

No… that wasn't true. He cared nothing for these items of the land, these jewels of gold and gem. He cared not for the home he would soon occupy with his husband, the servants at his very disposal. He just didn't care for any of it.

Pharaoh Atem however, he hated. The bastard he was forced to marry to ensure peace between two countries after a war.

A war he had begun for his country, ordered by his rulers and even family. And where was their support in his overthrowing now? Scattered about the room as they feast and party, celebrating peace and the marriage of their priest and this country's Pharaoh.

Damn them all to hell… Traitors and weaklings…

Knowing how much the ancient Egyptians loved music, dance and food, there are celebrations in honour of the uniting couple. To honour their Pharaoh and his bride the people rejoice. After the death of the former Pharaoh and the crowning of his only born son, none had truly celebrated until this day.

The young king once again feels the angered vibes coming from the love of his life. Seth had been on edge all day. Angered ever since the beginning really, when Seth's father and Atem's mother, who were still alive arranged their marriage for the sake of peace.

Oh yes his _family_ was _so sorry_ for the trouble _Seth_ had caused _on his own_…

The priest crosses his arms once more. Pissed beyond himself, but there is no more harm he can do. Not without a weapon anyway. They had sealed his magic. The brunet looks at both his wrists, at the black seals burned on his wrists. The seals look like an ankh, not very special to begin with, but it was enough to seal all of his power away. No shadow magic, no magic in general… no dragons.

He can feel his dragons reside in the shadow realm, patiently awaiting the return of their master. They know he is in distress, know he misses them.

"Love, you are on edge." What is probably the worst of this all is his lover himself, oblivious to the hate his spouse feels towards him. His red eyes hold nothing but passion, love, affection and happiness. The brunet pretends he doesn't hear his husband's statement over the music.

It causes him to flinch when the back of fingers brush over his cheek. The king jerks his hand back as if burned, concerned he had done something to upset his lover. That ship had sailed months ago.

"Don't touch me you bastard." His silent threat is a hiss through clenched jaws barely audible above the sounds of the feast. No one seems to notice, or pretend they don't notice it. His threat only sparks something else in the red eyes of the king, an emotion bordering on anger only the possessor of shadow magic could wield. It makes the Pharaoh the most powerful man in all of the land, the most feared of all.

It is no secret Atem had enjoyed the chase. Because he knew, in the end, he would get what he wanted.

"Love, let us retreat." The Pharaoh stands and he himself is soon to follow. Their united moving attracts the attention of many party goers. Seth obediently follows his fresh husband, glaring to those who dare congratulate the priest and whish him a lot of healthy children. The fresh bride suddenly feels sick to his stomach as they leave the bustling room of party and into one of the many corridors of the palace. Seth couldn't walk around alone, he would easily get lost without a guide.

He wouldn't mind to get lost and be gone forever. He dreads what is coming, knows what his husband desperately wants from him.

If only he could just crawl into a hole and die…

…--- Final note ---…

Love it? Hate it? To be very honest, I'm not very happy. Any ideas, suggestions, help of any kind is greatly appreciated. Is this anywhere near realistic? (As realistic as it can be… obviously… the whole Mpreg thing n all…) Will be updated if I get enough support!


	2. And abhorrence

Title: Of adoration and abhorrence

Summary: It all begins with a traditional Egyptian wedding. All would be great if the bride didn't hate the groom so much. Atem/Seth for now. Mpreg, Yaoi, One-sided love

Genre: Romance/Angst

**Rating and Warning**: M Prideshipping, Yaoi (Boy/Boy love) One of those men getting pregnant. (The fuck?) Swearing, violence, people dying. More if I can think of it.

Disclaimer: How do I keep forgetting these things!? I do not own anything Yu-Gi-Oh related.

Reviews: Here is the update! I really enjoy replying to every review I get, but with short chapters like this I feel they just pollute the idea of this being a long chapter, when half of it are review replies. I will personally reply to questions and other serious matters, though Jalapeño, you'll have to vote again. Because I say so! Please enjoy.

A/N: This is an important one: Do you want a lemon in the next chapter or not? I'm serious, I wasn't really planning one this time, but if there are enough people to vote then I will add one.

…--- Chapter two ---…

"Make yourself at home." The Pharaoh gently nudges him further into the room before retreating. Something has come up that he needs to take care of, to great relief of the priest.

The chambers of the Pharaoh are grand, imposing to anyone who has never witnessed them before and is used to a simple one room cot and hay. There is a room where the Pharaoh greets his guests, there is a bedroom obviously, there is a bathroom on the side where servants can get to without disturbing their ruler. There is a reading room with many scrolls and things Seth recognises as books, those are rare in Egypt. There is another room attached to the bedroom, built like a very small shire where the Pharaoh can meditate and pray to the gods in peace. There are many exotic plants in big urns with beautiful flowers, weapons decorating the walls and furniture made by the best of craftsmen.

Seth sighs and wraps his arms around himself, feeling the slight chill of the Egyptian night settle. He knows what is expected of him, an even larger amount of dread settles on his shoulders, if that is even possible. The brunet takes a few reluctant steps into the bedroom. His husband is still going about so he takes no notice of the young king and slowly makes for the balcony on the other side of the room, trying his hardest to stay away from the bed.

The Pharaoh has received many gifts to congratulate him with his marriage, something very uncommon in Egypt. Maybe they are also gifts for saving the land of the priest's wrath. His eyes fall on a small altar, decorated with gold and fresh flowers to appease the Gods. If they aren't asking for blessings this marriage is sure to fail. Well… Seth won't need their help to make the king's life a living hell.

Out on the balcony he spots more gifts, plants and flowers from exotic lands. Egyptians do not care much for wedding gifts, but other countries do. Being the diplomat that he is, Pharaoh Atem accepted them, seemed to enjoy the strange and uncommon articles.

He leans against the stone veranda on his elbows, a small feeling of relaxation settling when he enjoys the breathtaking view from the balcony. He can see as far as the horizon, the sun long settled for the night. The stars are clear in the night sky, the moon radiates a light azure colour. The city is spread across the land, far away he can see the Nile streaming calmly, and beyond the water the top of the temple of Kamoon where he had resided before being forced to live here.

There are fires in the city, softly illuminating the homes of people. It seems they are celebrating too, are they all celebrating the union between the Pharaoh and the priest? Or maybe this as the final stop, safe from harm from the priest. He's no longer a threat after all.

He stares down at his wrists, the black seals are mocking him. He rubs a thumb over the thin lines, little crevices in his skin. They are a constant reminder of all the things they have taken from him.

His shadow magic. The magic that struck fear in many kingdoms. It was because of the millennium rod he was able to overthrow many a man with his shadow magic, but now even the very basics of performing were taken from him.

Even without the rod he was able to summon monsters, mainly dragons, but he was also good in summoning animals. He wasn't very good at summoning the undead and dead, but his dragons are the most powerful of all so he cared little of the dead. The only thing that they could do good was intimidate with the smells of dead and revenge, and even then he had zombie dragons that could top that.

No more rituals to make it rain or shine. Yes, as high priest he was able to do that. It took a long time preparing and a great amount of dancing and chanting, but in the end he could make it rain. Took hours, hours and hours. But he could influence the weather. Somewhat.

He considers himself better at inflicting damage then healing it, but he was able to cure small cuts and bruises, take care of light head aches and stomach aches, and even heal muscles when one had exercised too much and hadn't cooled properly after that. Seth was no healer, but had he studied more he would have been.

Using shadows as weapons, create spears and blades from dark matter thanks to the dark magic of the shadow realm. Now he couldn't even open a gate to enter the realm, let alone manipulate shadows all together.

He can't summon monsters from the shadows or stone tablets or even enter the realm of the shadows. He is just a normal human being now. Just a teenager… just harmless.

Nothing…

They took his freedom. One could say that as a bride to the Pharaoh, he would start a life anew and could use the time to become happy. From this day forth he was to live in a palace with a different servant for every petty little task he would be able to imagine. He would be taken care of, served to his every whim. Eat the finest of foods, wear the most beautiful gems and jewels, dress in the most finest of cottons or silks and sleep in the bed with one of the most eligible men in the world.

Who he hates with a passion by the way, just so that is clear… who will die by his own hand. He will find a way to end his husband's life without jeopardising his own in the process. If the king were to die he would be mummified and readied for his new journey, and with him all of his most prized possessions were to be buried to accompany him into the next life. And Seth is not planning on being one of those prized possessions.

A life of luxury, only a normal person would be happy about this.

The worst of all is that they took his precious dragons. His dragons were the biggest and strongest of all, the most feared, the most ferocious. Most dragons are allowed to live in this realm, the realm of light where they can serve and protect. But as a part of his punishment his dragons were sealed away in the realm of the shadows, where they can cause no harm to others, where he cannot touch them. A weight fills his chest like a hand gripping his heart and squishing it. It hurts, he misses them, so much. He misses them so much, what he wouldn't give to get them back.

There isn't much he has left now… Where is he, without his dragons and without his magic. He was being punished, sentenced to a life without a chance at the freedom he desired.

His inner plotting is interrupted when a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist. His new husband places a kiss on his cheek and leans against his back. Neither is wearing anything to cover their upper bodies, the skin on skin contact makes the brunet shiver with anticipation and barely controlled rage.

"You are beautiful." His husband compliments him and places another kiss on his cheek.

There is nothing he can do against becoming pregnant, his husband is dead set on trying. The only reason he is… was… to wed the Pharaoh was to unite two separate kingdoms into one and give him children. Healthy, strong children.

The word miscarriage comes to mind. Technically he has a uterus where the baby can grow in. So he should try uterine simulating herbs and laxatives to stimulate muscle, all causing miscarriage. Bitter herbs and essential oils can effect functions in his body as well as the fetes.

He can think of a few herbs that are easily approachable around here. Maybe even the kitchen. He would have to dig for bloodroot and poke root in lower levels of the temple of Kamoon… if he is allowed out of the palace.

Oils that have lavender or rosemary in them should be easy enough to find around here.

The priest gasps and jumps slightly when strong hands travel over his hips, meaning to remove his only clothing. Not that a leg long skirt with slits on either side should be allowed to be called decent clothing. The priest has been glaring at people for the entire day, threatening to stop looking at him like a piece of meat. Didn't help.

"So beautiful…" The young king is gently turning and nudging him to move away form the balcony, to a place pretty obvious to any virgin. The young king pulls him if possible even tighter against himself and places a soft kiss on the lips of his lover, their first kiss.

Seth knows he could push his husband away, but he has no good excuse as to why he would push against him. He could throw it at being very nervous, though that could only make his husband slow down, thus prolonging this… this torment.

The best thing to do is to endure this love making, with the thoughts of bloodroot and rosemary in the back of his head.

…--- Final note ---…

Really, lemon or not in the next chapter?


	3. Chaos at peace

Title: Of adoration and abhorrence

Summary: It all begins with a traditional Egyptian wedding. All would be great if the bride didn't hate the groom so much. Atem/Seth for now. Mpreg, Yaoi, One-sided love.

Genre: Romance/Angst

**Rating and Warning**: M Prideshipping, Yaoi (Boy/Boy love) One of those men getting pregnant. (The fuck?) Swearing, violence, people dying. More if I can think of it.

Disclaimer: How do I keep forgetting these things! I do not own anything Yu-Gi-Oh related.

Reviews: I would like to start with a big thank you for the great response. I went over the votes and the result you will find at the end of this chapter. I made it so it can be skipped, but still did it so when it is indeed skipped, nothing important is missed. But oh I hope you like the idea of _how_…

A/N: I'm very unsure about this chapter. Good idea? Or not? Let me know. I'm considering a rewrite, there are more ways this can go anyway.

…- Chapter three -…

As a priest, one should say the gods at least tolerate him. An enemy to this country or not, he had been faithful to his own, faithful to their gods and people alike. Especially since they were the ones who turned against him when everything fell apart in the end. After losing his family, his country, his magic, his dragons and his chance of freedom one would think the gods will reward him with some kind of a break. The priest is still waiting for it, hoping for it.

His new husband kisses his cheek, embracing him closer. Seth closes his eyes, tries to relax and tries his hardest to be somewhere else.

"I love you…" His Pharaoh murmurs against his skin, his breath tickling his neck. It is said love makes people blind, sadly that seems to be true. The brunet places his hands on top of his husband's shoulders, unsure where else to place them, feeling the other shudder in pleasure. Seth knows the boy has wanted him for so long, knows that a simple physical attraction evolved in an adoring respect when the priest rose to power. And in the last few months, though Seth hadn't seen much of the young king he saw him enough to know the respect became love… real love…

It makes him sick to his stomach.

Punch him, kick him, kill him… so many options to choose from… so many options that will have bad consequences. Seth bites his lower lip, using the pain to distract himself from soft and warm hands moving lower and the warm lips nibbling at his skin.

The room is dimly lit by candles and magical objects, but when the light becomes more powerful both 'lovers' break apart. To Seth's great relief his husband releases him and turns, curious at the source powerful enough to make the night turn to day. They both see it, beyond the curtains the sky lights up as a liquid fire dragon takes for the sky with powerful strikes of its wings. One of the many gifts provides by the country of dragon. It is a gigantic dragon, soaring through the sky towards the west, to its home where it belongs.

The young king stares with wide ruby eyes flickering in the light of fire.

"I whish they would… Seth?" The priest is already out of the chambers and is making a swift dash down the corridor, passing many a confused guard and servant as he does so. An echo hollers through the halls, something closely resembling the Pharaoh's enraged shout of his name. Some of the guards look at the priest running by, look up at the shout, then look back at the priest, some of them moving into action to reunite the two newly weds.

An impulse, it had been, really. Just a spur of the moment. One of those many options… that would have bad consequences. Distraction, he needs a distraction or he will be dragged back into the bedroom within the next thirty seconds. It sucks being just a young teen without any kind of power in a palace full of priests and mages.

Another small blessing for Seth when he rounds a corner and into a big chamber, a blessing in the form of a beastwarrior. One of those half beast half man creatures. They are rare in both the land of dragon and this kingdom, their origin lies in the north.

Dubbed Beast King Barbaros, docile at the moment, but easily angered. The beast eyes the priest swiftly creeping closer. He doesn't regard the teen, knows out of instinct that the human is no threat to him, can feel his power sealed away. The human part seems to be mixed with a lion, long blond manes and perfect razor teeth, dark eyes gleaming with pride. He is a very muscular man, broad shoulders, trained and ready for battle. The lower part of his body seems to be more feline then anything, but the priest wasn't very sure. The tip of his long tail is a blood red spear, maybe even poisonous. The junction of the body where beast meets man is at the waist of the human, and the neck of the beast.

Seth inwardly smiles when the beast looks away. There is a large chandelier next to the beast with a happy fire illuminating the room. There are people going about the place, entering to room, some eyeing the priest closing in on the beast, unaware of the trouble he means to create. There is a shout from one of the guards entering the room and more people look towards the direction of the beast king. No sign of the priest, only the chandelier tilting over towards him. Some people begin to panic even before the lantern falls onto the beastwarrior, the flames infuriating him.

Flames live up before dying out, the mighty beast jumps to its feet with an angered roar and begins a rampage, attacking the person closest to him when the priest ducks for cover. More guards enter the room to stop the beast, abandoning the search for the priest for now. People's lives are at stake after all.

Seth, feeling awfully smug dashes through a door on the other side of the room and down a staircase. Though there are servants and guards, they are all needed elsewhere, mainly upstairs where Barbaros is creating an uproar. Maybe, if the brunet can make it outside he could make it very far. It seems like a good idea, if he forgets about consequences, but any idea made on such short notice could be considered stupid and rash. He decides to just hide it out in one of the vacant rooms. If he is absent long enough his husband might be so infuriated he will not touch him.

…Or so infuriated he will not go easy on him.

A fine mess he's gotten himself in, how was he going to charm his way out of this? Seth inhales shakily, tired from the excitement and adrenaline rush, not to mention his sort of running away. He doesn't remember getting out of breath this fast, it scares him. Had he known it would be this bad he would have…

The brunet stops thinking in mid-sentence, trying to blend into the shadows of the room but obviously failing miserably. A slim shadow moves into his direction, being none to stealthy about his steps or the chocked chuckle softly echoing. The priest knew someone would find him, just not this soon. He makes no new attempt at fleeing, knowing that this is the wrong man to anger. This man is one of the few who know the priest well enough to mistrust him, and the magician had tried to lock him away or get him executed many a time before, luckily the Pharaoh had been in the way with his affection towards Seth.

"You youngsters and your foreplay." His voice is raspy and dry as the desert, hoarse as if he had been screaming and screeching the entire day. His attire consists of black leather made of a black dragon's hide, covering his entire body save for his face. How he manages to move around in it, survive with the desert heat and burning sun, was a mystery. His face, skin a sickening white and eyes a deadly brown able to pierce the very soul of a human being. He wears a helmet resembling two giant horns, resembling a devil in disguise. A giant stone is embedded in the headdress, faintly glowing blue with magical power. His black hair floats only inches above the ground, not a knot in the long strands of silk ghosting behind him. His long staff, empowering his magic, almost as long as he is, rests peacefully in his left arm.

He holds a high position in this kingdom, a nobleman in the court. Had been for over eighty years now, had retained his youthful beauty for decades as well. He doesn't look a day over twenty, and if one were to ignore his ghastly skin he could be considered handsome even.

"Naughty priest, your Pharaoh will be unable to make proper love to you if you are not around to receive." Voice hoarse, he still manages to make the scolding sound high and mighty. He waves a finger and purses his lips, mouthing a no, no, no in the progress.

Seth refrains from grinding his teeth. What bothers the high priest most is the magician's height, he stands taller then he by almost two heads alone, and that is if one wouldn't count his helmet. It is highly doubted that he is even human amongst other royals, but his reputation of devotion is worth more then childish assumptions coming forth from jealousy.

"I look forward to the titter tatter of baby blue-eyes you without a doubt will produce." He was more interested in the how and the growth of his babies, which the mage was, unfortunately, put in charge of. In his life the magician has seen many things, but a man able to produce children himself, that is still new. It makes him curious, he licks his lips with a black tongue and smiles a wicked grin.

That grin only graces his face when he knows something he can use for his own amusement. The magician is a cruel man, loves to make his enemies suffer to his own pleasure. Where others use violence, he makes use of mental abuse. Which is, as the youngster had found out the hard way, worse then any kind of physical abuse.

"You know how I feel about you running around freely." He changes the subject and his face drops into a scowl. "I was… just…"

"I know, which is why I'm here." He voices a hidden threat and the teen visibly shakes, stepping backwards, backing into the wall behind him. This man had been a threat with matching stature when they had first met. Now that Seth had no tools or magic to defend himself with, the man was even more intimidating. "Come… your husband must be worried sick."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh I'm so sorry…" He begins, taking a dramatic pose. "…have I given you the indication you have a say in this?" He places his free hand on his cheek, feigning regret. "Because you don't."

The magician grabs the shorter teen by his upper arm and keeps him from fleeing again. Every attempt at escape would be futile. The magician is in an advantage in every way, starting from his magic to his keen aptitude, to his overall empowered physique. Magic also enforces the body, the stronger the mind and magic, the stronger the body. A magician could never be compared to a warrior in this matter, no, but compared to overall humanity, they are physically superior. Especially when up against a stressing teen barely half their size.

A series of soft thuds echo almost quietly when the priest slams his fist repetitively against the magician's chest, scarring himself in the process. The tall man reacts, clearly amused by the misery of the young male, grabbing the free arm of the youngster and trapping the teen against his chest, bending his arms behind his back. "Let me go!"

"As you know, I hold Atem very dearly." He captures both wrists of the brunet in one hand, freeing his other hand. The youngster struggles in his hold, not causing much effect at all.

"His happiness is all I thrive for. After all he has been very good to me." He has been around for many generations, not about to be outsmarted by a little punk like the priest.

"And tonight he will only be happy if he can _show_ you how much he desires you. So I will assist to that." The priest has gone back to struggling again. Something is stabbing his chest on several places, no doubt parts of the other's extraordinary attire. He wishes there was something he could do to throw the man off, but he wasn't succeeding.

"He wants your _love…_" He murmurs and moves his hand for the priest to see. "So let us give him what he wants." The raspy purr is a veil to cover his horrible intensions. A pair of blue eyes dare to look up, the strong demeanour of the teen slowly fading.

The magician has tilted his head to the side, a small bottle between his teeth. A single drop of blue liquid is threatening to spill from the top. The teen tries to move his head to the side, a strong hand halts further movement and the thumb forces his lips apart. He bites on the leather clad thumb, barely doing any damage. The bastard was wearing something beneath it as well, maybe to protect it. He had been planning this so it seemed.

The magician pushes the head of the teen back as far as it can be bend, uncaring he hurts the youngster, and uses his height to his advantage. He tilts his own head and expertly spills the liquid. Most of it falls into the teen's mouth, much to his appease. Seth is able to spit just a little bit out before the other man's hand covers his mouth to keep him from spilling more. He can hear glass breaking, no doubt the small bottle that was discarded.

"This is only a temporary measure. But it will suffice until I find something to… prolong its effects." He manages to cover the youngster's mouth and his nose with one hand, cutting his air supply. The youngster mewls pathetically, blue eyes going wide is sheer terror. He begins to struggle as violently as he can. The taller man pushes him against the wall, cornering him without so much as breaking a sweat. He chuckles again when the teen finally swallows.

The liquid makes his stomach go cold and he feels suddenly very sick. The same cold becomes a heat and begins to drag through his entire body like a fever. Within seconds he is bathing in sweat, head swirling even though he is kept in place. When he is allowed to breath again the nausea subsides in waves, and soon enough he feels good enough to hate the other man again.

"Won't it just kill you to know that you are going to make love to your husband, and you will be eager to participate?" His lips curl into a devious smile at the frozen glare send his way. The youngster is at a loss of words, furious beyond himself. His limbs feel numb and his anger only rises when the black haired man raises him in his arms like one would wear a bride and leaves the dark protection of the room for the bustling halls of the palace. "Tell the Pharaoh I found his bride."

"Yes milord." The servant makes a dash for it, not questioning why the priest is in the arms of the magician. People flee and jump out of his way when he walks past with long strides. A few dare to offer assistance which he brushes off with indifference.

The priest has caused quite a commotion, much to the amusement of the devil man. It hacks at his earlier resolves to try and get the priest executed or at least imprisoned. Now, he realises as he passes several more guards riled by the commotion, it seems to be a better idea to have the priest free to cause all the trouble he wants. That is sure to amuse the magician.

He has been amused so many times already.

To begin with their battle. It had been the only time they fought, since the priest was able to defeat him with his beautiful dragons. The magician admitted, much to his arrogant displeasure, that he had been over confident. Who wouldn't be, in his position, going up against a young priest from a rivalling country? Yes, he had not thought that one through.

He had witnessed the priest a few more times, for trivial matters as to what to do with him for a fitting punishment and so on. Oh the look of sheer disgust when the queen of dragon had offered him as a peace offering. A rare jewel to the kingdom's collection, she had said. Had he not been gagged, silenced and bound he was sure to have taught the court a colourful amount of new words. How rare to see icy blue eyes blaze with fire like that.

The sealing of the young male's magic and dragons, of which he had been in charge of. Fun, really since he didn't get to do it often. There is just something alluring in the eyes of any human when they know you are going to take something so very dearly from them. And the priest loved his dragons. That made the whole ordeal the more sweeter.

And now the young priest, almost as much a threat as an unmoving stone, wed to the mighty king for the only reason of him being able to produce children. Magic sealed or not, he has caused for a little bit of trouble so far. Those antics will prove to be fun to watch for sure, he knows the priest doesn't want any of this and won't be tamed easily.

The chambers are vacant of a certain young Pharaoh, but they both know he can't be too far, probably worried sick over the sudden bolting of his lovely priest.

"Now you sit here like a good little bed-warmer, and I will have a talk with your stressing husband." He winks, dumps the priest on the bed and leaves the bedroom, leaving the brunet to sulk. He huffs, blows a strand of hair out of his face and crosses his arms, sitting in the centre of the bed. He relaxes for a moment, starting his inner plotting.

His biggest dilemma now is his husband, and the rest of the court apparently, are dead set on seeing him have a baby. The Pharaoh has duties to fulfil, but also, as the Pharaoh and ruler of this land he could take every moment he desired off for some personal time with his new lover. As if that wasn't enough, the advisors, other priests and magicians… well pretty much everyone whished the young king took some more time from his duties and concentrated on making an heir.

If that isn't enough, an enemy had made himself known and he hasn't even been here one full day. Yes he has seen the magician a few times before in the past few months and they hadn't exactly exchanged friendly conversation. Sure he had enough reasons to hate him, though it hadn't come to mind the magician would actually make work of torturing him like this. He is seriously out to get him. Making him fall in love his husband… sick bastard…

"_Someone _has been getting cold feet. Poor thing." His raspy voice makes the purr sound guttural, like an animal that is dying. The sound of his husband replying halts Seth's every movement, though there weren't any and the sudden burst of embarrassment only enforces his blush.

No anger… no hate… only regret and embarrassment. This… is bad… No matter how hard he concentrates he can't get angry, like water touching sand it is slowly drained from him. The priest turns his head to try and glare at his husband who enters, ice melting when he meets the eyes of his lover. He just can't look away, can't hate him now, he just can't. Not when his husband's eyes meet him with so much worry and compassion.

"Seth… dear… I'm sorry." The velvet tongue of the magician is the man's blessing and a curse for the people he dislikes. The Pharaoh is, as promised, not angered. Seth manages to break eye contact and in response only seconds later the bed shifts when more weight moves onto the mattress and closer to the priest. At any other moment Seth's blood would run cold from sheer hate when the Pharaoh would come this close to him. But this time, when the young king wraps his arms around his waist and pulls his lithe body close to his, there is no hate, no anger.

"I hadn't meant to upset you." The brunet shudders when his husband gently places his hand on his chin and turns his head, locking their gazes once again. Seth can feel his stomach churning, a gentle warmth spreads through his body caused by the potion from earlier. The full effect takes place when his husband places a soft kiss on his lips. It isn't forced, it isn't demanding and the brunet can feel the last of his resolves to hate him slowly break apart and make place for confusing feelings that are quite new.

It is accompanied with a strange feeling of content and for the moment Seth closes his eyes, not even angered for enjoying the attention or the soft caress of his husband's soft tongue brushing over his lower lip. He all but willingly parts his own lips, meeting the tongue of his lover.

It has always been said that love potions don't exist, that neither magic black or white can effect the emotions of man. Seth has never loved anyone before, only his dragons, and that kind of love can not be compared with the love between spouses. What is it that the magician had 'so kindly offered' him that made him want the other man in this bed?

Because if there is a poison, there is a cure.

The brunet breaks the kiss with a gasp when Atem runs a hand over his stomach and downwards. As planned he begins placing soft kisses on his neck and shoulder, purring softly when the brunet shudders in his arms again. The young king gently pushes him back onto the soft sheets. As his husband moves to lay on top of Seth a strong sense of arousal washes over him. The brunet moans and claws at Atem's back, suddenly wanting him badly. The young king growls and moves himself between his lover's legs, the encouragement his priest is giving him seeming to hack at his self control.

They share another kiss that washes away any regret, any hint of anger or fear. It distracts the priest from anything else, fails to notice his husband removing his attire, or lack thereof, had prepared a jar with oil as well, having tried to be prepared for everything. Had he known the teen would have bolted, he would have sealed him to the ground. Yes, he enjoys being prepared. His priest softly purrs when he moves his hand down, tickling his stomach.

His fingers are warm, and soft too because of the oil. Seth shudders again when the hand slowly moves lower, in between his legs. His husband softly pushes against his tights, nudging them apart so he can move between them. Fingertips brush the priest's entrance for a moment before two enter him. Being filled, ever so slightly feels weird and almost wrong, but it isn't bad. It hurts a bit when the youngster begins to move his fingers, but it was nothing the brunet couldn't handle. Atem tries to distract his lover with kisses and sweet nothings, relishing this moment of intimacy. The young kind, being taught the fundamental basics of human anatomy wriggles his fingers, not so much it hurts, but it clearly indicates he is searching for something.

Seth moves his hips against the other's to create some much needed friction. It is then that his husband brushes something with his fingertips that triggers more pleasure. The priest moans quietly, wanting more of the other when he continues to brush his fingertips against… something, circling them against the sweet spot and heightening the other's pleasure.

Pleasure that leaves him burning for more when the young king withdraws his fingers, kissing the sensitive skin of the brunet's neck as he moves himself on top of him. Atem brushes a free hand over his priest's side, going lower to ghost fingers over his hip before resting his hand on the other's upper leg, nudging it up. Seth complies by wrapping that leg around his waist, and another kiss on his lips is his reward for guessing his next actions right.

"Please relax." It are the hormones that keep him tense, not the pain coming from his backside when his lover carefully pushes in. It isn't very bad, and in an almost masochistic way it increases his desires for the other to move deeper inside of him. He relaxes more into his husband's hold, shifting his weight to ease his discomfort.

Seth can swear he hears the magician laugh, a soft and hollow echo in the back of his mind. Laughter that is swiftly silenced by his husband's lips, silencing a deep craving. The king slowly begins to move, heading his love's anxiety.

If it is the potion doing this, or something completely else the priest doesn't care, can't even begin to form a protesting thought when the discomfort and slight pain make place for want and pleasure. The brunet's hold of the other becomes stronger, a quiet indication he wants more.

And he gets more when his Pharaoh begins to move faster, drawing him into a rhythm that increases his own pleasure in this selfish act. Seth completely wraps his arms around his king's neck and shoulders, wraps his legs around his waist. This position creates more friction, allows his husband to move deeper and hit the same spot that his fingers had ghosted over minutes ago. This time it makes him groan louder, ecstasy rising with every thrust. Atem attaches his lips to the neck of his lover, growls deeply when the brunet rakes his fingers over his back, this time breaking the skin. Out of sheer defiance he bites at his supple neck, shudders at hearing the noises his priest makes.

Seth is the first to throw his head back when he comes with a silent scream, the pleasure throwing him over the edge in waves. His husband is soon to follow him over the edge, groaning and shuddering with pleasure. Now everything seems to be a bit vague and blurry. It must be exhaustion, Seth believes, after a long day.

He doesn't even remember why he ran in the first place.

He stares into his husband's crimson eyes for a millionth time for any answers, but for the first time feeling content and love, too much love to remember he hates this man. When his husband smiles it makes his heart melt, almost takes his breath away. Both caught their breaths before the young king moves to lie next to his priest. He wraps his arms around the slim waist of his lover, pulling him onto his chest as he moves to lie on his back. Seth is too tired to protest or argue and instead rests his head on his husband's chest. He can't go far with those strong arms wrapped around him anyway. The Pharaoh places a soft kiss on his head, before he himself relaxes completely.

"My priest… I love you." That bastard magician was going to pay. And his blind idiot of a husband too. And the people that betrayed him... Everyone was going to pay.


	4. Multifaceted

Title: Of adoration and abhorrence

Summary: It all begins with a traditional Egyptian wedding. All would be great if the bride didn't hate the groom so much. Atem/Seth for now. Mpreg, Yaoi, One-sided love.

Genre: Romance/Angst

**Rating and Warning**: M Prideshipping, Yaoi (Boy/Boy love) One of those men getting pregnant. (The fuck?) Swearing, violence, people dying. More if I can think of it.

Disclaimer: How do I keep forgetting these things! I do not own anything Yu-Gi-Oh related.

Reviews: Thank you so much for your support. As requested, I'm going to update chapters sooner.

A/N: I have planned all of the chapters of this story, so the story won't be too long. There are going to be intervals of a few weeks or more in this story, since we actually have to see some babies after all. I'm going to try and update faster. Enjoy!

…- Chapter four -…

Seth hasn't been very lucky the past months.

It doesn't help that the number of problems just keep piling up, and the brunet has no idea where to start, what to do to get rid of these problems. Worse is that every time he believes he has hit rock bottom, something adds itself to the pile and the hole becomes deeper. It becomes worse…

Adding to the already too long list now is his bastard of a father who will remain here a while longer to make sure everything will turn out alright. Of course, Seth doesn't need to be babysat, (Chained and locked away, maybe) but a male pregnancy is a rare and delicate process. And someone has to make sure that everything will work out ok, or the priest will die before the baby is born. And since his father actually knows what to do… Seth growls at himself and splashes his face with water to cool the rage burning again, because who had his father chosen to teach about the pregnancy of men? Well? Guess which fucker he just had to pick as his favourite…

That bastard, horned magician who had already been on his list! Now he's on there, twice! Not only is he out to get him, but he's also going to be one of the people who will take care of him when a baby is born. If that is not enough, since the leather clad magician had a medical history he was going to be taught the ways of bringing the baby into the world.

Now if he were to be put in charge of taking care of the baby… Maybe that sadistic bastard might try and eat the baby, that would be nice. But no, the devil man was going to be at his bedside, not the baby's.

The brunet raises his hand from the water and stares at it for a moment. The skin is beginning to wrinkle. He probably should get out and do whatever tasks the newly wed wife of the Pharaoh has, but he just doesn't want to. That he has no clue what those might be besides getting knocked up, is a minor detail.

Now that he thinks back… When he woke up this morning… It was so much _fun_…

He had spend two hours retching up the aftermath of the poison. It hadn't helped his mood a bit that he had woken up gagging and had to make a run for the nearest bowl to cough up whatever little contents his stomach had retained along with a very sick, blackish looking substance. He had woken his husband with his sounds of vomiting and the other had rushed to his aid, dragged him back to bed when his stomach was empty and provided him with a new bowl in case his priest felt the need to retch again.

The good thing was with the bad substance out of his stomach his sickness had reasonably subsided too and as the minutes passed by he had gotten better. Right now he felt nothing at all, only the painful hunger one is to suffer after not eating for almost a day and getting rid of what was left after going sick on everything.

Bad news was his dear husband had left his side to attend to important matters so Seth hadn't had the chance to remember he was furious because of what had happened last night. Even if his husband is probably the last person he should dare to verbally attack. The teen king is, after all, not Pharaoh because he is oh so nice. The magician had popped by to see if the teen was alright, and Seth remembers very vaguely, (after collapsing, throwing up is so tiresome) he ran off with his vomit to study it…

Anyway, after waking up Seth had spend the remainder of the morning in a bath scrubbing his skin. He had, painfully, woken while almost gagging up on himself at _four_. His bath, which had run cold had cooled his anger after… oh… five or so hours. The hours he took bathing had allowed the rage to flow away a little bit. And he had been soaking in soap for so long the feeling of nausea had subsided as well…

And Seth wouldn't be Seth if he hadn't been sitting in a bath filled with lavender oil for a good reason, other then to cool. The lavender will be alright later on in the pregnancy, but in the early stages it could cause serious problems. He must raise the suggestion that he enjoys bathing in this soap so it won't be too suspicious.

Now that he feels a little better he can go back to plotting.

The biggest issue is, as he believes, a man called the magician of chaos.

There is a thing called black magic, and there is a thing called _black_ magic. From conjuration to alchemy, the magician of chaos knows his destruction magic. Which is one of the reasons why Seth is a little scared of having the man bringing his baby into the world and tending to the priest after. Because destruction and healing rarely go hand in hand.

…of all the magicians in this kingdom, he had a vendetta with the magician of black chaos. _The_ _bastard magician of chaos_. If he wants to avoid that sicko he will have to start behaving. No more causing trouble, no more running away. How is he going to do that without dying of revulsion?

Speak of the devil and he will come for you…

"There you are…" The magician enters without knocking, uncaring for the state of undress of the seething priest. "I take it you had enough time to cool down."

"What do you want?"

"Why, just a little talk of course." The black haired man grabs the teen by his wrists and lifts him out of the bath without breaking a sweat. The priest curses loudly, about to kick the tall man when he is dropped on the floor again. Seth is trying to get his cool back together, which proves to be quite difficult from this undignified position. "Dry and dress yourself, we are going to see your husband. And I will assist you if needed."

Needless to say the brunet does what he is told and manages to only huff. What else can he do? Resist, and have that sick bastard touching him?

A few minutes pass as he dries and dresses like an obedient dog. The magician walks in circles in the other room, patiently waiting for the priest to finish. Maybe, if Seth stalls long enough he will die of old age.

He has been in the court for over eighty years and has had a long life before that, so dying of age probably wasn't going to happen… "It is so good to see you up after this morning's… events…"

"I take it you're done fingering my vomit then?"

"I have! Fascinating what you coughed up really. You should eat more, though, that will be good for you." Well _that_ isn't sick at all…

The magician grabs the priest by the wrist and starts dragging him like a child. The brunet has trouble keeping up with his long steps, but when they enter the corridors of the palace Seth is slightly thankful for the magician's stature. Again people move out of his way, greeting them both as they pass by.

Out of the blue the magician begins a conversation.

"I have been thinking, since the herbs for my poisons are so rare, and you are very difficult to tame, I thought why not, I'd try a different approach." He smiles wickedly and chuckles afterwards, though it sounds more like coughing. He makes it sound as if it had been the best idea he ever had.

The magician seems to forget his own strength when he tugs at the teen's wrist a little too hard as they round a corner and Seth has to bite his lip to stop from cursing out loud.

"Which is why I am going to stab you where it hurts most." He doesn't mean… "Your beautiful blue dragons."

The stab had been literal. Only it feels like a hand gripping Seth's hear and squeezing it. For a moment he is out of words, out of ideas, out of everything. He barely notices them entering a room the Pharaoh is occupying with several other mages. They are however, still out of hearing range. The magician lowers his voice. "So, you'll do what your husband desires of you if you want to see your dragons ever again."

"I will…"

"Because I will… oh… Well… that is good to hear." He had been ready for a verbal fight, so it seemed. "Remember…" The magician lowers himself quite a bit to come face to face with the teen. "I will be watching you. One mistake and I will be forcing my poisons down your throat faster then you can lure your husband into bed."

The magician gives a most sadistic smile, not attempting to hide the fact he hopes the little priest _will_ misbehave again. He had been hoping to lure him into a fight too. Seth can feel his right eye twitch out of annoyance. Both take a seat at the table.

"Now that we are all present. We all know there are precautions to take with the upcoming pregnancy, and it will be very different from that of a woman." A man with light, turquoise hair begins. He stands when speaking while others amongst the table are seated. His black cape seems to come alive as he speaks, like claws and his fangs gleam when the vampire lord smiles at the newly wed couple. His undead stare makes the priest's skin crawl. His husband grabs his hand and gives it a loving squeeze when the brunet is placed next to him but he barely notices.

The man with the black cape begins his speech, explaining the differences between the pregnancy of a woman, and that of a man. Seth looks around the room, not interested in his stories.

The table is round, a shape rather uncommon in Egypt, but no one seems to really care. So to his right, Seth's dear nemesis, the magician of chaos. He seems almost relaxed while listening to the lord's story about babies, and for a moment the priest wonders if he has children himself, or is ever to have them. If he will… he will probably eat them, or raise them to be just as vicious as their father. The thoughts alone make the brunet a little uneasy, but he can't decide which one is sicker.

To the magician's right sits a woman with long blond hair and a long, green dress. She has a patient, soft look on her face. Her skin is almost radiating it is so blue, and her smile is awfully soothing when she thanks the lord for her turn to speak. Her voice is soft and gentle, she seems so delicate amongst this group. Seth learns that she will be in charge of the baby when it is born, because it will be brought into the world very early and will be very fragile.

To her right is the aforementioned lord of the dark. He is a master when it comes to alteration and support, be he undead or not. So he will be around too.

To his right a swordsman and very talented healer. His white attire doesn't have a single wrinkle, and he seems almost proud as he is entrusted upon the task of Seth's immediate recovery after he and the still speaking woman give the baby life. He is a mystic swordsman, why he would be put up for such a task is beyond the priest, he plans to _survive_ after al, and he is a _swordsman_…

Next to the swordsman, Seth gives his father the filthiest glare he can muster. His father, Aknadin runs his fingers through his white beard before matching his son's glare with one of his own. His Eye gleams in the light and the priest has to refrain from lunging and killing him. Between them Atem feels the rising tension and looks at his consort, a hint of concern crossing his features.

Fuck the bastard magician, the first thing Seth will do when he regains his dragons is feed his father to them.

…- Final note -…

I like to think that the monsters we see in the cards used to be real, like the magician of chaos and the blue-eyes white dragons. And usually, I think fairies and angels (and the vampire lord, cause he's cool) are doctors whilst for example the magician of chaos was this damage dealing son of a bitch that just kicked arse and made people's life's miserable. I mean come on, he sure looks like it.

Also, didn't know Seth already had a daddy, was I lucky of what to run into him? He's cool! He has a beard and looks really cool with his Millennium Eye. Pegasus can't even begin to match that angst.


	5. Father of mine

Title: Of adoration and abhorrence

Summary: It all begins with a traditional Egyptian wedding. All would be great if the bride didn't hate the groom so much. Atem/Seth for now. Mpreg, Yaoi, One-sided love.

Genre: Romance/Angst

**Rating and Warning**: M Prideshipping, Yaoi (Boy/Boy love) One of those men getting pregnant. (The fuck?) Swearing, violence, people dying. More if I can think of it.

Disclaimer: How do I keep forgetting these things! I do not own anything Yu-Gi-Oh related.

Reviews: As you might have guessed, most of the things in this fic are as truthfully as they can be. (About Egyptian marriage, and the midwife part we are going to have in the next chapter. Why I mention it now is a mystery even to me.) Still, history is not my strongest subject, and although I do quite some research to make ancient Egyptian stuff authentic, if you spot anything that is, or could be wrong, please let me know.

A/N: I'm stuck with Beneath the remains, but this one is flowing like water, hence the swift update.

…- Chapter five -…

It has been a week since the meeting, and all is going smoother then before. As smooth as things can go for the priest, of course.

For the last eight days he had tried to avoid a lot of people. And of course, he couldn't avoid everyone every time, but so far he has been able to avoid his father, the magician, all of his midwives who were supposed to take care of him, and on a few special occasions, his husband. He would still run into them, but the number of encounters had decreased dramatically. And alright, he avoided his husband by pretending to be already asleep by the time his husband had come for bed, but little victories is what keep the brunet's sanity together.

Sure his husband is disappointed at the revelations upon his return, and Seth has to allow some kisses, heavy petting and being held after the young, horny king gives up on getting booty, but it sure beats conceiving a child.

Even if he enjoys that.

"Idiot…" He whispers to himself when that thought slips his mind. He irritably stabs the food in his bowl with his spoon. It may not be sharp, and the food spilling over the rim doesn't satisfy his aggressive mood, but at least it is enough of a distraction from his dilemmas.

Putting the spoon filled with the reddish contents in his mouth he broods silently while staring at a small statue of Horus. A mix of wild cherry, rhubarb and flax seed. All of them alkaloids and stimulants. Surprisingly enough, it tastes absolutely divine. Seth isn't much for these foreign foods, but, even mixed with something as absolutely disgusting as flax seeds, it tastes great.

However, since this is his second bowl, which he now regrets because he is full, he decides he can go without for now. Swallowing the sweetness and covering the bowl up so the flies will never reach Seth places it on a shelve above the desk he had been occupying so he can recover it later. While moving, he can feel his necklace getting tangled up again. Absently he begins untangling the small, golden chains and disregard whoever it is that came into these chambers which are off limits to almost everyone. Being the Pharaoh's chambers and all. If they go about their business quietly, Seth will ignore them. He'd rather be alone now anyway.

The feeling of being watched doesn't leave him. He is always watched though, which is one of the reasons he doesn't leave these chambers very often. The young priest inhales deeply and rolls his head back, meaning to crack his back a little. He immediately stops himself from moving further. He is a little… sore…

Just because he had been successful in avoiding people, it doesn't mean his tactics are flawless. Even he fails sometimes. Like when he had gotten into a fight with the magician the afternoon of the other day. Needless to say, since the magician is revenge driven and doesn't have much going about (so it seems at least), twenty minutes later Seth had jumped and dragged his husband away from an early dinner meeting with a counsel, and they hadn't left the bedroom ever since. Well, his husband had left two hours ago to attend to his ever growing county, leaving the priest on his own to brood.

All that sexual frustration, courtesy to the priest, had begun to cloud the young king's mind anyway.

He hadn't gotten sick from the poison this time, which means the magician was improving his alchemy skills. All that was troubling the brunet now were the sheer annoyance over the lack of control the priest had, and the burning sensation crossing his lower backside every time he moves too far.

Of course, he still blames his husband for not getting enough of his 'wife'. That bastard wasn't going to get near him for at least a week.

"You shouldn't think of your husband like that." That startles the youngster, he even drops the spoon he was about to store away. It clatters lively onto the stone floor, but it is left forgotten. "For he loves you dearly."

Blue eyes narrow dangerously. The thought alone makes him sick. Needles to say, he greets the bastard in the most appropriate of ways.

"You show a lot of goddamn nerve facing me unarmed." He spits. It was going to be a greeting, nothing was said about it being friendly.

"If your tongue were sharp it would cut deeply." Truth be told, Seth isn't physically capable of denting wet papyrus, so the man dressed in white robes has a point. That, in its turn, pisses the already stressing teen more. But he doesn't know where to start. He can only stare at his father, stare at the golden eye gleaming in the light of the candles. There really is nothing else he can do.

"I see you are being well taken care of." The elder man looks around the room. These chambers are indeed grand and beautiful, with colourful artefacts and decoration, expertly crafted furniture and gorgeous, foreign flora. And the view from the balcony is breath taking. Aknadin shifts his attention to his only child, his stern face hiding his thoughts. His good eye shifts to the necklace around his son's throat. "You have never been one for earthly possessions."

"It _pleases_ my husband when I wear his gifts." Hopefully it sounds as spiteful as the priest hopes it sounds. His father is an unmoving block of stone, emotionlessly gazing at the brunet while calculating his next move.

His child, his dear child has a temper. It would be no surprise if the priest was still looking for a way out, for revenge. Especially revenge.

But there is also where the white haired man holds the trump card. Seth wants to do nothing more then retrieve his power and come down on this country like the hammer of God. The seals on his wrists, which the older man is now watching, need to be removed and his son needs help in doing that. He needs help with everything. He needs to be saved.

The young man, if he wants to escape, has no choice but to accept the help offered. "A new plan has to be set into motion."

"Another plan?" The priest is officially going to kill someone.

"This is not the end." It had felt like the end to the priest. It should be seen as a new beginning, since he is lucky to be alive. That is, if he were able to be happy. "And we will need your help."

"So you can stab me in the back again?" Now, he no longer cares who hears him. His father knows this too and tries to shush his son. "We did what had to be done to save our country's face."

"You mean pinning everything on me?" That is how it went. That is how it's gone down. There is no changing that.

"I did what you told me to do, and it failed!" That is what hurt the most probably. Not losing his dragons, his freedom or magic. This betrayal had hurt the most. His father begins walking around the room in slow, short steps. Clearly he is becoming uneasy. There is nothing to fear from his son but that doesn't make this any less painful. Seth, is not done yet.

"It's your fault my dragons are locked in the darkest rooms of the shadow realm! It's because of you I'm trapped in these chambers! You are the reason I have to let that bastard fuck me every night so I can bear him an heir!" Aknadin sighs defeated. His good eye lowers to the floor, absently studying the patterns on the stone floor. His face scrunches up.

They would have continued like this, but once again, the proverbial pebble in one's shoe, jagged and sharp and able to cut through skin and bone, arises to the scene.

His father keeps silent, and Seth can feel the bad vibes coming from the new participant on the conversation. He looks to his far left, frowning even deeper and glare going from icy cold to deadly. The magician is leaning against the wall, arms crossed and grinning from ear to ear. "Care to let me in on all the fun?"

"There is nothing to be discussed." Seth looks back at his father at that barely controlled outburst. The magician is a bastard all the way through to the bone, but his father is someone not to poke fun at either. His father may look old, but he has a temper that used to put many of their most ferocious dragons to shame. It even seems the magician is sizing him up, even if the leather clad man towers above the two of them. The magician even steps aside as the guardian of the Eye steps past.

But that's where the real problem lies.

The magician shakes his horned head, his long hair floating aimlessly. That stupid grin is back on his face when he turns to the now defenceless priest. "We are going to have a little talk."

…- Final note -…

Chapter six is almost finished too! Who wants a swift update? I do! Ha!


	6. Flax seeds and rhubarb

Title: Of adoration and abhorrence

Summary: It all begins with a traditional Egyptian wedding. All would be great if the bride didn't hate the groom so much. Atem/Seth for now. Mpreg, Yaoi, One-sided love.

Genre: Romance/Angst

**Rating and Warning**: M Prideshipping, Yaoi (Boy/Boy love) One of those men getting pregnant. (The fuck?) Swearing, violence, people dying. More if I can think of it.

Disclaimer: How do I keep forgetting these things! I do not own anything Yu-Gi-Oh related.

Reviews: This was pretty fast wasn't it?

A/N: Still stuck with Beneath the remains, but this one is flowing like water, hence another swift update. After this chapter things will start to go downhill, just so you can have something to look forward too.

…- Chapter six -…

"So…" The magician claps his hands, obviously very eager to have a meaningful conversation with his favourite victim. Seth can only fidget on his spot on the other side of the room. Right now he's pretty far away, but not so far that the magician can't cover that with a few long strides.

"Care to start from the beginning?" They have encountered quite a few times in the past now, but Seth is positive he has never been as intimidated as he is now. He feels like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Or maybe more like an assassin with a blade against the Pharaoh's throat, but the concept is the same. The black haired man shakes his head again, something that is becoming a habit of his. In his mind, the priest goes over the possibilities. What would be the best course of action now?

Run for help? Scream for help? Run for help screaming?

While he plans his escape route the older man sniffs the air, catching a remarkably sweet scent. He disregards it, for now, looking back at the teen who has, at this moment, given up on life. Shame, there were so much things he still wanted to do…

"From your silence I can tell it is very bad." The magician coughs. It is a strain for him to speak. He sounds even hoarser then usual and he lacks emotion when he talks.

"Speak!" He hisses through clenched jaws, since his voice can't reach a very high volume. It means he is already at the end of his patience, and it won't be long for his fists and Seth's organs begin to fly.

That bastard and his damn loyalty to this court. The magician is really angered, the prospect of a real threat sharing the same bed as the Pharaoh seems to have shaken him. It had been the man's own fault for leaving the priest as unguarded as he had, though he seems wanting to change his ways. "I doubt there is anything you missed."

"Try me." A joint in the neck of the mage cracks when he twists his head too far to the side, but he doesn't seem to notice it. Seth fidgets again, one would with the annoyed magician towering over you, ready to smack an answer from your lips.

What does he have to lose, save for his head?

"My father gave me away as a peace offering, trying to get away with pretending I acted on my own. It turns out they are going for a backup plan. "

"I suppose I do know everything then. I had hoped it had ended on your wedding night…" The tall man looks thoughtful for a moment before adding something that mildly surprises the teen. "…but there is more."

"Maybe… probably. I don't care."

"Obviously." The black haired man stares at the teen who creates a little space between them by stepping away. The mage's aura is suffocating and there is only so much stress the youngster can handle on a daily basis. He is so nervous he is feeling nauseous.

"I will deal with this." Being two heads higher then the teen, the mage has to tilt his head downwards to look the brunet in the eyes. Standing this close however, and having to look down on anyone throughout the day strains his neck. He angles his head back up, rolling his eyes across the desk behind the brunet when he picks up that sweet scent again, the current dilemma momentarily forgotten. Nothing there seems out of the ordinary. Looking up at the shelves above the desk however, he spots the covered bowl.

Seth, yet to answer, is cut short when the black haired man reaches out with a long arm and hastily grabs the bowl, removing the top in the process. The sweet smell hits him and he twists his face. And he doesn't like how it looks either. The priest loses the remainder of his appetite when he places the clay bowl against his lips and tastes.

"These… are flax seeds…" His face scrunches up at the bitter taste. Not even sugar can beat up against this foul taste. Seth bites his lower lip, knowing where this is going. The magician is a bit of an alchemist, and he should know a thing or two about ingredients in general.

"Is that a problem?" It has passed his lips before Seth even finished the though. The tall man turns his head to the side and stares down at the priest. He knows something, something bad. If only the brunet could read minds now. "You shouldn't be eating these, they will be bad for you if you are pregnant."

"You're just saying that because I enjoy eating it." Yes! Thank you sharp tongue and quick mind. The leather clad man however, doesn't seem very happy about something.

"Not this time." And he means it.

"No more flax seeds…" He looks into the bowl again. "And no rhubarb either." He eyes the bowl one more time, then the big bowl on the desk containing the cherries. "Though I suppose you could stuff yourself with the cherries." He knows alchemy, but not enough to figure out what Seth is really up to.

He seems utterly pleased when Seth nods slowly. "Oh… one more thing before I leave…" Again that creepy smile. That smile that says 'I am going to do something bad to you'. Great…

"Seth?" In the past, the priest has never, _never_ given the young man any credit. But now, when the priest sees him enter the room he could kiss him. That's right, he is _that_ happy to hear his voice.

"I was wondering if you would like to join me for a stroll?" His husband seems a little surprised at the magician's presence, but again the mage is so damn honourable his intensions aren't questioned. "Or were you in the middle of something?"

"We have just finished our conversation." The magician answers truthfully. "Some fresh air will do your bride good."

"I…" Before the priest can protest the tall man begins pushing him towards his husband. Seth wanted to kiss the young king, that moment is gone though and he doesn't want to spend time with him now.

"Have fun, and don't worry. I will have a talk with you father." He grins and waves his hand goodbye, a little too giddy and eager for Aknadin's health. At least, when pushed into the right direction, the magician will disembowel his father. That would be something to look forward to.

…- Final note -…

Atem isn't getting the attention he deserves (Ha!) But he will be getting more air time in upcoming chapters too. Whooo! Who can guess what that means?

I have been reading Yu-Gi-Oh R and… lol at the Beast King Barbaros! I just randomly picked a card from the internet for during Seth's little attempt at an outbreak. Where I live, it takes a long time for the manga to get here. (If I'm correct, from Japan to America and from there it gets to Europe.) So I was surprised to see him in the manga. That was pretty cool… I think it was cool… and if you want another update you will agree with me…


End file.
